


Wayward Son

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	

“你今晚不留下吗？”问话的人有着一副略微沙哑的性感嗓音，但鉴于她的职业，Howard很难说这是她天生就自带的风情，还是被什么别的东西弄坏了喉咙。

利索地从钱包里拿出一张信用卡外加一些现金，他对着床上的女人笑了笑，婉拒道：“不了，今天是我儿子的生日。”

女人做了一个夸张的惊讶的表情，笑道：“噢，我都不知道你还有个儿子。”

“是啊，你甚至不知道我是谁。”Howard皮笑肉不笑道，然后收起了钱包转身离开房间。

“你儿子知道你每天晚上都在我这里过夜吗？”在Howard即将消失在房门口的时候，床上的女人突然开口道。

“这不关你的事。”Howard彻底收起了笑容消失在女人的面前。

初夏的夜晚总是充满了嘈杂的声音，有些生锈的铁钢架在价格不菲的手工皮鞋下发出了命不久矣的哀鸣声，然而不远处的街道上却满载着鲜活的笑闹，不过只是十来米的距离，却已经隔开了两个完全不同的世界。

Howard从口袋里掏出烟盒给自己点了一根烟，守在街区出入口的那几个管事的人看了他一眼后就转去和别的人谈生意。这附近一带总是热闹，就这么放眼看去，对面的街道上也有不少类似这样的妓院，而路边交了保护费好顺利混口吃的人就自然更多了。只是短短一根烟的时间，Howard就已经数不清有多少人调笑着在他面前走过，抛过来的媚眼和邀请只增不减，就好像在这里出现的每一个人都是来做生意的一样。

掐灭了烟头后，Howard看了眼手上的表，估摸着Tony差不多该洗完澡的他把最后一口烟缓缓吐出，而后转身离开了这个街区。

他儿子今年多大了来着？15？还是16？Howard一边想一边随意地扫过路边颜色暧昧的霓虹灯装饰，直到在红绿灯前停下来时才想起来自己今年已经40了，这意味着他的儿子已经18岁了。

操。Howard有些懊恼地揉了揉头发，然后在绿灯亮起的一瞬间快步地穿过马路。他不是一个有时间观念的人，对自己是如此对别人就更加不用说了。而且时间这个词在Tony身上从来就没有什么真实的存在感——这个五岁就读完了所有小学课程，十岁开始进入寄宿学校，十五岁就已经考上了MIT的孩子总是会让Howard对他的实际年龄产生一种模糊感，让他总是不由自主地用对待成年人的态度来对待他的儿子，不会给予他过多的关爱和呵护，只会直白地指出他所有的不足然后严厉地要求他继续进步。

但有的时候，Howard也会突然意识到自己这样做的不对而想要试图改变他的态度，可习惯总是一件让人恨之入骨却又无可奈何的怪东西，不管Howard怎么努力，就像他永远戒不掉自己对酒精的依赖一样，他也戒不掉自己对Tony的严厉和冷漠。

除了在那个荒唐的晚上。

没想到自己会突然想起这个的Howard有些突兀地在路中间停了下来，紧接着他像是在逃避什么一样猛地转身往回走了两步，但很快又回过头来继续他原本的行进方向，只是这一次他的步子就变得偶尔拖沓偶尔急促了。

那是在去年圣诞节发生的一件事，两个从来不会被蛋酒灌醉的男人破天荒地一脸微醺地坐在了壁炉旁。Howard手里拿着冰凉的酒杯有些呆呆地看着壁炉里雀跃的火光，发涨的脑袋让他的身体感受性变得迟钝，以至于他的裤子被滴下的凉水打湿了一片都没有察觉。而那时的Tony就坐在他身边不远处，几乎是紧挨着他一起靠在了沙发上。少年的手上也拿着一杯蛋酒，但也可能是别的什么饮料或者酒，因为Howard记得他后来闻到了威士忌的香味。但就在当下的那一刻，他实在不清楚Tony手上拿着的是什么，因为他所有的注意力都放在了壁炉上。

其实考虑一下他们一家子的科学家身份，你们大概能够理解他们平时其实不怎么会点壁炉的这种行为吧。家里的地下和墙上都有暖气管，冬天的时候暖意会从屋子的地板缓缓地升起，均匀地散布在房间里的每一个角落，这比起只能温暖一小部分地方的壁炉可有效率多了。但今年的圣诞节，也不知道是谁提出的想要点壁炉，大概是太久没用了心里痒吧，于是这闲置了许久几乎快要被封起来的炉子便再度亮起了它应有的光芒。但不得不说，这久违的火光和木柴燃烧时噼里啪啦的细微响声的确和圣诞节的氛围很相配，尤其当他们像现在这样围坐在旁边的时候，那种一点一滴从皮肤一直渗入心里的温暖感真的让这个屋子有了一种家的感觉。

难得的静谧拥抱了两个总是喋喋不休的男人，Howard有些困倦地眨了眨眼睛，端起杯子抿了一口酒后打算靠在沙发上小憩一会儿，却没想到他才刚放下杯子，一个有些出人意料的重量就压上了他的另一只手，同时一个不属于他的温度贴上了他的胳膊，紧接着是他的大腿。

被凉水打湿的布料突然在他腿上蹭了一下让Howard本能地起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他眼中的睡意消散了一点同时大脑也跟着清醒了起来。但很快一股不该出现的威士忌香味就让他重新沉沦在酒醉的世界里，而那双环着他脖子的纤细胳膊显然没有让情况变得好转起来。

贴在腿上的寒意很快就被两人的体温共同驱散，一个带着酒香的湿润的吻懒懒地贴上了Howard的嘴唇，对方那像是没睡醒一般的轻柔吮吸弄得他心里发痒，柔软的舌尖有一下没一下地舔弄着他的唇缝就像是在诱惑。Howard半眯着眼看着眼前因过度放大而有些失焦模糊的画面，那随着火光的摇动而忽明忽暗的橘橙色光圈散发着一股诱人的暖意，让他不由自主地伸出手抱紧了腿上的人，随后按住他的脑袋闭上眼吻了回去。

之后发生的事Howard已经记不清了，所有的细节都像是被水泡过一样，全部化作深浅不一的色块缓缓散开。然而那熟悉的让人迷恋的温暖触感，柔软紧致的包覆感，还有略微沙哑缠绵的喘息声都依然清晰地存留在他的脑中。至于少年在最后拉长着声音颤抖着喊出“爸”这个字时的带给他的震撼更是无时不刻不在他的心里引起一阵又一阵无法平息的颤动，就像是一场海啸，或者是一次飓风，于瞬间摧毁他所有的理智，让他无法自控地想要再一次重温当时的美好，再现这让他终生难忘的画面。

但他不能这么做。

他不能。

他怎么能这么做？

这一切本来就不该发生，那是他这辈子以来过得最荒唐的一个夜晚。

他本应在Tony吻上来的瞬间就推开他，在他脱下他裤子的时候制止他，或者至少在他恳求他进入他的时候拒绝他。

他怎么能没有做到这一切？

他怎么能不仅没有拒绝他反而享受到了最后？

他怎么能不仅享受到了最后还在清醒之后依然对这一切念念不忘？

他怎么能这么做？

他不该这么做，他是个罪人，他不该这么做。

那是一个荒唐的夜晚。

他是个罪人，而那是一个错误的夜晚。

Howard还记得在第二天醒来之后，Tony尝试着邀请他来一次早晨性爱而他却推开了他时，瞬间凝结在Tony眼中的恐惧的失望，以及当下他几乎控制不住自己拥抱他的冲动。

Howard知道他搞砸了，就像他搞砸其他事情一样，他搞砸了他和Tony之间的关系，而且不是第一次了。他变得无法面对他的儿子，不仅仅是因为羞愧，还有他无法克制的欲望。所以他像任何一个懦夫一样，选择逃避，选择自欺欺人，明知这样无法解决问题，却依然选择继续沉沦。

想着Howard惭愧地叹了一口气，他不得不停下脚步来让自己冷静一下，好整理好自己的情绪和表情避免待会回家时让Tony看出什么不妥。Howard从口袋里拿出烟盒又点了一根烟，有些无力地靠在路边的灯柱旁缓缓地吐出一口灰白的烟雾，无声地看着附近的路人。

“先生有兴趣吗？”

突然，一个有些熟悉的声音的让Howard浑身一僵，他几乎是瞬间整个人站直了身子并转头看向了声音的来源。一个穿着白色衬衣和棕色格子吊带短裤的少年正挨着墙站在离他不远的地方，他有一头柔软的棕发，蜜糖色的大眼睛，精致的面容和略显纤细的身材。他的穿着很简单而且干净，把自己打扮得像是个十五岁左右的刚上贵族学校的小少爷。裸露在外的肘关节和膝盖在路灯下散发着诱人的奶油光泽，微微凸起的小腿肚在白色短袜的衬托下显得更加饱满而富有弹性，配上光滑的没有任何一根汗毛的细腻皮肤，这个少年的存在简直就是禁果的本身。

“多少钱？”被少年叫住的一个男人有些好奇地停下脚步看向了他，眼中的兴趣随着他的视线不断地下移而变得越发浓厚。

“手20，嘴巴50，插入100，不戴套200，内射500，过夜另计。”少年微微仰起头对着比他高出一个头的男人笑道，但他的眼睛却偷偷地看了一眼不远处的Howard。那一瞬间，这位站在路边抽烟的四十岁父亲几乎当场窒息。

这是Tony，是他的儿子，他刚成年的儿子，他该死地在这里做什么！？

Howard立刻扔下烟头朝Tony大步走来并用力地推开了那个想要买他儿子的男人，对方不满地朝他骂了一句脏话但也没有继续纠缠。因此丢掉了第一份生意的Tony挑眉看向了自己的父亲，却像是不认识他一样问出和刚才朝男人搭讪时同样的一句话。

“先生有兴趣吗？”

“你他妈在这里做什么！”Howard瞪着眼睛生气道。

“我以为你对这个的了解比我深入？”Tony不客气地回嘴道，“毕竟你几乎每个晚上都在和这样的人过夜。”

“Tony Stark！”

“What！？”Tony瞪着生气道，“你可以每天晚上和妓女过夜我就不能出来找男人陪我吗！我已经成年了，如果你还记得今天是我的18岁生日的话！我有选择职业的自由，所以拜托！不要妨碍我的工作！”

“你给我闭嘴！”Howard骂道，“跟我回家！”

“我说过过夜另计，底价2000不设上限，你没有什么特殊癖好吧？”

“你还要胡闹到什么时候！”

“那你呢！”Tony气道，“你宁愿花钱睡那些不干不净的人也不愿意碰我，为什么！你不喜欢我吗，我不这么认为，所以为什么，为什么你不碰我！”

“别把我的事和你的事混为一谈——”

“这本质上就是一件事！”Tony打断道，“爸，你喜欢我，我知道的，我也喜欢你，你知道的。那个晚上我们都——”

“别提那个晚上。”Howard打断道，“别提……”

“你还要自欺欺人到什么时候！”

“我没有！”Howard下意识地反驳道，然而在对上Tony失望的双眼时他又立刻泄气了，“听着Tony，这件事没有你以为的那么简单，我们不能……那是错的，我们不能……”

“你知道吗？”Tony摇摇头打断道，“我听够了这些话了，你就继续骗你自己吧，我已经受够了这些了。”

Tony说着推开Howard朝不远处的一个男人走去，Howard有些脱力地站在原地闭上了眼睛，像是在生自己的气一样用力地皱紧了一张脸。Tony和男人交谈的声音在他身后缓缓传来，那些过于露骨的词语和直白的价钱就像一把把刀狠狠地插在了Howard的心上。他知道Tony不是那种堕落的人，他做的这一切都不过是为了气他而已。可Tony既然是他的儿子，就说明他和他一样固执，为了达成目的不择手段大概是他们这一脉的传统，所以Howard知道如果他这个时候再不站出去阻止那两人，事情就真的一发不可收拾了。

“把你的手从他身上拿开然后滚。”Howard说着一把拽过Tony拉到身后，然后把Tony刚刚收下的钱全部拿出来塞回给男人。

“你他妈什么毛病！”男人不爽地骂了一句然后朝地上吐了口痰接着大步离开。

Howard翻了个白眼然后拉着Tony往家的方向走，但是还没成功走几步，他身后的人就用力把他拉了回去。

“听着，有什么我们回去再——你在做什么？”Howard刚一回头就被Tony伸进他外套的手给打断了说话的动作，他有些不解地看着Tony拿出了他的钱包把里面所有的现金都掏出来然后塞进自己屁股后面的口袋里，接着把钱包放回了原处。

“我收了你的钱。”Tony对着Howard缓缓地勾起嘴角笑道，“我今晚就是你的人。我在酒店订了房间，你想要一起来吗？”

“你——”Howard不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，像是不敢相信Tony真的说出了刚刚那些话一样。

“拜托，就当作是送我的生日礼物？”Tony放软了语气恳求道，“就只是一个晚上，就把我当做是你从外面买回来的人，别拒绝我，好吗？”

“上帝……Tony，我不能……”

“拜托，爸，求你，别拒绝我。”

Howard绝望地闭上眼睛捂住了脸。他该怎么办？他没办法拒绝这个，从一开始他就知道，他没办法拒绝这个。所以他到底该怎么办？他还能怎么办？

“……你订了哪家酒店？”

Tony的眼中瞬间出现了喜悦的光芒，Howard看着他只觉得自己的心脏像是被什么狠狠地抓紧了一般。他感到窒息，感到罪恶，然而更多地，更不应该地，他感到了兴奋，以及无限的期待和满足。

“跟我来。”Tony说着拉起Howard的手把他带进了一条巷子里，在黑暗中拐过好几个弯后，他们终于重新出现在大马路上，同时映入眼帘的还有一家有些熟悉的酒店。

Tony订的是一个简单的套间，没有过于夸张的装修风格，也没有那些让人觉得恶俗的家具摆设。黑色的餐桌上放有一瓶红酒，Howard看着Tony熟练地拿起酒瓶拔掉了木塞，暗红的液体缓慢地流进杯子里，和空气相互碰撞着溢出独特的诱人果香。

“你喜欢这个房间吗？”Tony一边问一边把酒杯递给Howard。

后者接过后摇晃着杯子闻了闻饱满的果香，随后抿了一口，笑道：“我喜欢这酒。”

“就知道你喜欢。”Tony有些小得意地勾起了嘴角，也跟着抿了一口。

Howard顺着Tony抬起的手看向了被拉起的衬衣，似乎才意识到这套衣服好像偏小了并不是很合身，于是忍不住问道：

“你从哪里弄来这套衣服的？”

Tony微微愣了一下，因为他早就猜到了Howard可能认不出这套衣服，但当他真的发现父亲认不出的时候，还是不免有些失落。

“你真的不记得了对吗。”Tony轻声道，“这是我以前的制服，我在学校每一天都穿它，回家的时候也穿着，不过你好像很少注意到我的存在。”

“上帝……我很抱歉……”Howard愧疚道，“我不是一个好父亲，我甚至就没有真正尽过一个父亲的责任……我记得今天是你的生日，但天啊，我却记不起来这是你的成人礼……我很抱歉，儿子，我真的很抱歉。”

“别道歉，我不需要你的道歉。”Tony说着放下酒杯走近了Howard，“如果你真的想补偿我什么，你知道我想要什么。”

Howard伸手摸了摸Tony的脸，然后不由自主地放下了酒杯用双手捧起了他的脸，第一次没有退缩地直视Tony眼中的渴望，然后用实际行动回应了他。

“我知道。”Howard呢喃着低头吻上了那双他朝思暮想的嘴唇，小心翼翼地一下又一下地吮吸着Tony的下唇，然后在Tony着急地张开嘴邀请他的时候果断地把舌头探入他的口中翻搅起来。

Tony闷哼着把手缠上父亲的脖子紧紧地搂住他，引诱着Howard伸手把他抱紧从而不停地加深这个吻。淡淡的酒香味混杂着较为苦涩的烟草味溶化在他的唾液里顺着喉咙滑进他的身体，那感觉就像是有一小簇火苗掉进了他的心脏然后点燃了他所有的血液让他兴奋地整个人烧了起来。

逐渐被消耗殆尽的氧气使得Tony呼吸加速，他从来没试过在接吻中这么快就感到缺氧，可是去他的，他可没有几次和父亲接吻的经历，然而这却是他渴望已久的事，是让他每天都想要得快发疯的事，所以，是的，就算他现在完全缺氧昏过去他也认栽了。但Howard并没有给他昏过去的机会，他在Tony就快不能呼吸的前一刻放开了他，然后不停地抚弄着他的背引导他张开嘴吸气。

Tony突然觉得有点莫名的丢脸，但又莫名地兴奋，他半睁着眼睛大口喘息着追逐Howard的嘴唇，像是完全不舍得离开他一般不停地亲吻着他。Howard被Tony的动作弄得忍不住发笑，他温柔地回应着Tony的吻然后把他带到床边，小心地托着他的脖子把人放倒在床上，随后再一次吻上了他的嘴唇。

这一次Tony的表现就没有刚才那么乖巧了，他急切地用腿夹住Howard的腰然后挺身磨蹭他的胯部，紧接着他推了推Howard的肩膀直接翻身骑坐在他身上，一脸得意地对着身下的父亲勾起了嘴角。

Tony把手按在Howard的胸膛上解开衬衣的纽扣，然后缓慢地把臀部挪到Howard的胯部紧贴着他轻轻磨蹭了起来。Howard微微皱了皱眉不由自主地握住了Tony的腰来引导他的节奏，得到了鼓励的Tony扬起了一个笑容，更加大胆地拉开Howard的衣服露出他的胸膛，然后俯下身子舔湿了他下巴上的胡子，又顺着他的脖子一路往下舔吻。

Howard发出了一声享受的叹息，双手随着Tony趴下的动作顺势抱住了他翘起的双臀，指尖微微用力地抓住那两团富有弹性的肉球揉捏了起来。

Tony用鼻子发出了一声模糊的闷哼，随后捏住Howard的乳头玩弄了一下接着换上嘴巴把它们吸得挺立。Howard呻吟着把手埋进Tony的短裤里，隔着内裤磨蹭着他的屁股然后抓住那一片薄薄的布料揉成一团塞进他的臀缝中，紧接着他把手抽出来，毫无预兆地拍打了一下Tony的屁股，紧接着第二下、第三下以及更多。

“唔……爸……嗯……轻点……唔。”又一声响亮的抽打声让Tony不由自主地红透了耳朵，他下意识地缩紧了屁股然后往上挪了挪试图躲开Howard的掌刮，却被父亲按住了腰固定在了原位。同时一个微微有些发热的硬物往上顶了顶他的胯部，Tony才意识到他们两人都在不知不觉当中勃起了。

“你喜欢这个，被我打屁股让你觉得很兴奋不是吗？”Howard一边说一边勾起嘴角用力地揉了揉Tony的双臀，然后从口袋里摸出一把小刀小心地划开了他的裤子，把里面微微发红的臀肉握在掌心肆意揉弄，然后勾起被夹在他臀间的内裤，试探性地把手指伸向了他的后穴。

突然一片湿润的触感让Howard有些意外地瞪了瞪眼睛，他下意识地顺着被不明液体润湿的臀缝摸向Tony的穴口，然后立刻就感觉到周围柔软的肌肉开始迫不及待地吮吸着他的指尖，同时不停地有温热的液体从里面被挤出，很快Howard的手指就完全被打湿了。

“你给你自己做过准备了？”Howard张开嘴时才发现自己的声音变得有些沙哑，他不得不脱下一口唾沫来掩盖自己正在燃烧的欲望，却还是阻挡不了敏感的下身变得越发坚挺。

“是的，就在这张床上，我用手指和按摩棒把自己准备好，就等着你来操我。”Tony说着咬了咬嘴唇主动地压下腰吞进Howard的一截手指。

“操——”洞内更加湿滑的甬道就像是在流水一样差点让Howard找不到着力点，他不得不活动着手指更加深入Tony的内部来让敏感的肠壁紧紧地吸住他，同时不断地弯曲着手指顶在那些柔软的皱褶，把挂在粘膜上的湿液通通刮下来。

Tony闷哼着发出了愉悦地呻吟同时更加用力地夹紧了Howard的手指，他不停亲吻着父亲的嘴唇小声地催他再来更多，臀部配合地画着圈摇摆着好让Howard能全方位按摩他的敏感点。

越来越多的液体从体内深处流出落在了Howard的指尖上，他不得不暂时抽出手指把那些粘液都抹在Tony的屁股上，然后再一次插入他的身体活动着手指摸索他的前列腺，直到他终于听到Tony发出了一声急促的尖叫。

“是这里吗？”Howard轻笑着按住Tony的腰不让他乱动同时加快了手上的速度反复顶弄着刚才按到的柔软处，然而湿得一塌糊涂的肠道过于滑腻以至于他好几次都在最后错过了那处敏感点。

“操，里面湿成这样，你到底用了多少润滑剂？”有些不满的Howard忍不住加大了抽插的力度，利用摩擦来蒸发掉多余的液体同时用力地顶上Tony的前列腺。

“啊——嗯——没多少唔——嗯轻点——”Tony不断地收缩着甬道夹紧Howard的手指试图阻碍他的动作，然而在对方这却更像是欲求不满一般。Howard皱着眉低骂了一句扬起手扇了一下Tony的屁股，然后快速地抽出手指又大力地插入，同时拉下Tony的内裤，解开他前方的纽扣和链锁，释放出他被勒得发红的阴茎，用空余的那只手握住套弄了起来。

“没用多少你里面怎么这么多水？”Howard说着故意加快了抽插的速度翻搅出激烈清晰的水声，惹得Tony像是害羞一般地红透了脖子。Howard怜爱地看着趴在身上的儿子，情不自禁地按下他的头咬住了他的嘴唇，贪婪地吮吸着他口中的甘甜然后吞下他所有诱人的呻吟。

被Howard用手指操得全身发软的Tony逐渐有些不满地扭动了起来，他平时没有自慰的习惯，所以积攒了这么久的欲望很快就会忍不住想要释放。可是他不想被Howard就这么用手指操射了，那感觉说实话有点丢脸，而且他想要感受的并不止Howard的手指，还有他的阴茎，他父亲的阴茎。

被最后一句话刺激到的Tony忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟，他努力聚集体力撑着Howard的胸口慢慢坐起，在父亲的注视下把直起腰把屁股压在他挺立的胯部上，然后利落地解开他的皮带纽扣拉下他的拉链，用手指勾下内裤的边缘把火热的分身彻底释放出来。

Tony微微张嘴吸了一口气然后迫不及待地用手握住Howard的阴茎套弄了起来。他垂着眼睑不敢直视父亲的脸，只能摆动着腰用自己的分身去磨蹭Howard的龟头，然后用双手握住他们的分身同时磨蹭起来。

被眼前的这一幕刺激到的Howard忍不住发出一声粗喘，他一手扶住Tony的腰帮他维持平衡一手加大了玩弄他后穴的动作。他一边感受着Tony敏感柔软的肠壁挤压吮吸着他手指的快感，一边注视着Tony握住两根阴茎来回抚弄的双手。这太棒了，这比他想象过的任何一个场景都要火辣。

“爸——我想要你——”Tony吞了吞唾沫鼓起勇气看向Howard的脸道，他的腰开始欲求不满地扭动起来同时双眼变得更加湿润美丽。

Howard注视着Tony这副放荡又可爱的模样只觉得下身又迅速硬了几分，他舔了舔嘴唇默许地把手指从湿润的肠道里抽出，然后握住Tony的腰把他抬高，目不转睛地看着Tony伸手扶住了他的阴茎，然后把自己的后穴抵上饱满的龟头，再慢慢地压下腰彻底吞入了他全部的长度。

“操——Tony，噢操——”又湿又热的甬道在用手指玩弄的时候还觉得很是松软，但等到Howard彻底插入之后才发现里面还是紧得像是第一次那般。不过大量的润滑剂帮助他在即使被夹紧的情况下依然顺利地活动了起来，Howard粗喘着握住Tony的腰维持着深埋在他体内的状态狠狠地往上顶了几下，然后抬起他的臀部抽出自己的阴茎又松开手在他自然下落的时候挺腰插进了他身体里。

“啊——嗯啊——啊哈——”Tony跪坐在Howard的身上被动地被扣住腰上下摆动着，逐渐加快的抽插激起一波波强烈的快感让他不由自主地绷紧了身体，然而就在他快要有一种冲顶的感觉时，Howard又突然放慢了速度，逼得他一时有些失神只好用力地夹紧体内的巨物来获取更多快感，但很快他的身体就因为平缓的愉悦而逐渐放松，可就在这时，Howard就又突然加快速度大力操干起来，惹得Tony没忍住失声尖叫。

“操——你这个样子真美，叫得那么可爱又淫荡，操——Tony，再大声点，别忍着，让我听见你的叫声——”

“嗯——爸，啊，爸——嗯啊——”Tony攒紧拳头抵在Howard结实的小腹上放声叫道，濒临高潮的快感让他不自觉地仰起了头挺起了胸膛，在身前来回甩动的阴茎早就被前液完全打湿此刻正散发着诱人的水光。Howard呻吟着松开一只手圈住了Tony的阴茎，用拇指按住敏感的缝隙来回磨蹭了一番然后握住它快速地套弄起来。Tony因强烈的快感而沙哑了嗓子同时本能地缩紧了后穴吸住了Howard的分身，那兴奋的肠肉紧贴着敏感的柱身不断吮吸颤动的舒爽让Howard情不自禁地吐出了叹息了一声，他逐渐放慢了速度一下一下地大力顶弄着同时加快了手上的速度，像是在催促Tony射精一般不停地刺激着他的敏感点把他送上高潮的巅峰。

“我知道你想射，来吧，做爹地的好儿子，射出来——”

Howard的话还没来得及说完，Tony就已经忍不住呻吟着释放了自己的欲望。浓白的精液顺着张开的小孔不断地喷出落在两人的衣服上，同时因高潮而开始抽搐兴奋的肠肉也绞紧了Howard的阴茎让他更加精神了起来。Howard一边撸动着Tony的分身一边把最后一滴精液从他体内挤出，然后把手擦干净在他的衣服上随后轻轻挺动了几下让Tony慢慢回神，接着停下动作整理了一下Tony的着装，紧接着拉开他的双腿让他摆成一个M字型踩在床垫上。

“你是不是很喜欢我这样穿？”到现在才逐渐意识到自己好像没有脱下过任何一件衣服的Tony忍不住有些好奇道。

“是的。”Howard大方地承认着用手握住Tony的脚踝，然后顺着他光滑的腿一路摸到他的大腿根部，并且流连忘返地来回磨蹭了好几下。

“你穿这套衣服就像小了好几岁。”

“让你觉得你在操一个中学生吗？”Tony舔着嘴唇笑道。

“是的——”Howard因为Tony脸上的笑而呼吸一滞，“是的——上帝，我真后悔我当时为什么没有好好看过你，你这么美，这么可爱，我的好儿子——”

“我永远都是你的好儿子。”Tony叹息着道，他把手撑在Howard的大腿上好维持身体的平衡，同时借力抬起自己的腰吐出Howard的阴茎，一直到粗长的肉柱只留头部还埋在体内时才又猛地坐了回去。

“嗯——是的，你永远都是爹地的好儿子——”Howard闭上眼呻吟了一声，用手抓住Tony的膝盖把他的腿固定在一个最赏心悦目的姿势上，然后配合着他的动作挺腰顶弄着他的软穴。

Tony轻咬着唇忍下了最初几轮呻吟但随着节奏的加快他终究是忍不住叫了出声。越发放荡的呻吟刺激着他的大脑让他感到一阵羞耻又兴奋，他情不自禁地低头看向Howard的脸然后规律地收缩着后穴夹紧了体内的阴茎。Howard被Tony的甬道吸得头皮一阵发麻接着忍不住地骂了一声，他松开抓住Tony的一只手拍向他的臀部，即使隔着一层布料都依然清晰响亮的拍打声让Tony几乎忍不住尖叫出来，同时一阵酸麻刺激着他的鼻子让他不知不觉地红了眼圈，那模样看着简直是要多可爱就有多可爱。

“爸啊——爸唔——轻点——嗯——啊哈——”Tony有些可怜地带着鼻音恳求道，逐渐泛起一阵火辣疼痛的臀肉在每一次与Howard的胯部相撞时都会激起一阵陌生又奇妙的快感，对于未知的恐惧让他本能地有些害怕但又禁不住兴奋起来，因此带来的愉悦也让他的阴茎慢慢地有了再度抬头的欲望。

感受到Tony变得越来兴奋的Howard乘胜追击地加大了挺动的动作。他撑着床坐起来斜靠在床头板上，接着抓起Tony的膝盖把他的双腿举离床面快速地操干了起来。一下子改变了重心的Tony失去了所有控制的权利只能任由Howard一次又一次大力地蹭过他的前列腺然后直插进深处，骤雨般的快感让他的叫声变得急促高昂，他就像是一直被暴风雨打得支离破碎的小船，只能无助地抓紧Howard的肩膀来寻求一点依靠。

Howard见状干脆直接坐直了身子，双手从Tony的膝下穿过架起他的双腿然后抓住Tony的腰把他摆成了一个近似V字的姿势。更加的深入的顶弄让Tony忍不住抱紧了Howard的脖子凑上去吻住了他的嘴唇，好借此来隐藏自己那些过于放荡的呻吟声。

Howard用力地吮吸着Tony的唇舌吞下他喉咙深处的轻颤，随后收起双腿跪立在床上，接着放开Tony让他躺在床上，双手抓住他的膝盖压在他的胸前，然后让Tony自己抱住双腿，他则腾出手来握住Tony的腰大开大合地操干起来。

“啊——啊哈——嗯——啊——啊——”Tony努力地用发软的双手抱紧自己的双腿，双眼情不自禁地看向两人的交合处，盯着Howard的粗壮是如何在他的腿间快速抽插的。过于刺激的视觉冲击让他红透了一张脸像是无法呼吸一般急促地喘息起来，因兴奋和羞耻而不断收缩的后穴规律地挤压吮吸着Howard的阴茎，让他感到一股又一股的强烈快感不停地冲向下身在他体内堆积起射精的欲望。

“上帝——你真棒，操了这么久还是这么紧——我要操你一整晚，一直到你哭着求我停下来为止。”

“啊——爸——啊，爸——”

“操——看看你，你根本就不想让我停下来对吗，你只会哭着求我给你更多，尽管你根本就承受不了更多，你还是会求我给你。”

“我要去了——啊——我要——”

“射出来吧，我也会射给你的，你要多少我都会给你，我要让你的小屁股灌满我的精液，让你一整晚都含着它们——操，Tony，射出来，为爹地射出来。”

“啊——啊哈——啊——嗯——唔嗯！”Tony咬着牙尖叫着闭上眼睛彻底到达了高潮，与此同时Howard也呻吟着在他体内射出了精液。强烈的快感冲刷着两人的大脑让他们有了一瞬间的失神，Tony失焦地看着天花板本能地抽搐着后穴，而Howard则闭上眼喘息着继续在紧致的甬道里来回挺动直到射精完毕。

待高潮的余韵逐渐散去后，两人才抱在一起躺在床上享受温存的时刻。Howard拥抱着Tony一边轻抚他的头发一边亲吻着他的额头，他用自己的双手环抱着怀里的人，不断地用自己的体温来温暖他有些发凉的手臂。

“生日快乐。”Howard轻柔道，“我爱你，儿子。”

“我也爱你。”Tony搂着Howard的腰回道，“我猜这一次你不会在第二天早上再推开我了吧？”

Howard轻笑了一声，带着些许苦涩和愧疚，更加用力地抱紧了怀里的Tony，承诺道：

“当然不，我再也不会推开你了。”

 

完。


End file.
